Investigations will be undertaken to solubilize and stabilize the enzymatic activity of human liver sialyltransferase(s). The solubilized and stabilized sialyltransferase(s) will be characterized kinetically (e.g., pH optimum, thermostability, Michaelis constants for various substrates) and compared to the properties of membrane-bound (crude liver homogenate) sialyltransferase(s). Sialyltransferase(s) from cancerous human livers will also be characterized and compared to their normal human liver counterparts to determine if their properties are changed by malignant transformation.